


Pink

by OnceUponADestiel (Jems_of_Grace)



Series: Pink [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jems_of_Grace/pseuds/OnceUponADestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas figures out Dean's favourite colour and discovers the joys of gift giving.</p><p>A fluffy valentine's fic ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> For all my followers/mutuals on Tumblr and anyone who subscribes to my stuff on here - a gift for you complete with pink fluff!
> 
> Think like [Aerosmith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfbBqBOSXlU) :D
> 
> Oh and here's a little Pinterest board I put together for this fic if you're interested in what inspired [some of Cas's gifts](https://uk.pinterest.com/feyarro/pink/) ;)
> 
> Happy Valentine's day!

 

  


 

 

It started off innocently enough.

'Think I should get a journal, Sammy.'

‘Yeah? Like dad's?'

‘Yeah…'

‘Yeah, I’ve thought about something like that myself… just never got around to it… what with… y'know… everything…'

‘Yeah…' the brothers lapsed into silence for a moment as they briefly scanned over some of the major events of their lives over the last few years. 'It's just… I know we’ve got a ton of stuff here,' Dean gestured around the library where the two men were sat at a table, flicking through ancient texts. ‘But… there’s always _more_ , right? I mean, the amount of times we’ve come across stuff and haven’t been able to find a single word on it…'

‘Yeah, I know. I get it. I mean, me and Charlie – we’re working on getting everything in some kinda system… make it easier to find. But that’s gonna take _time_.' The implications of what could happen in that _time_ were left unsaid; both all too aware of the work place hazards involved with hunting. 'And we’ve dealt with a _lot_ and that information could be useful for someone some day…'

‘Think I’ll pick one up when I go to the store later – need to make a run for supplies anyway…'

Sam stared at his brother confusedly, ‘What? You’re not gonna just type it straight up? You’re actually gonna write it out by hand? Like dad?'

‘Uh, _yeah._ I’m not allergic to pens, smart ass,' Dean rolled his eyes.

‘That's not what I meant. I meant… ugh, I dunno… we could just get you a tablet if it's portability you’re after?'

Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'I don’t need to fork out for something like that. A regular little spiralbound'll be fine'

‘’Kay, 'kay… whatever,' it was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. ‘Think I’ll come with you anyways – need some more shampoo.'

‘I can get shampoo, Sam.'

Sam threw him one of his well used bitch faces. ‘Yeah, you can and you’ll come back with the wrong one again.'

‘What was wrong with my last choice?' Dean asked, faking a hurt tone. 'Don’t you wanna smell like strawberries?'

 

~*~

 

By the time the brothers got round to leaving, Cas had shown up. He tagged along with them as they picked up their weeks groceries, asking questions about everything from 'How come you don’t just buy the ready meals? Wouldn’t that be easier?' to ‘Dean, why are there so many different types of shampoo? Surely all human hair is more or less the same?' and Dean answered all of them as patiently as he could whilst Sam trailed along grumpily behind them, occasionally shooting them withering glances (not that either of them noticed) and rolling his eyes when Cas volunteered to help pick out some loose onions and the two men wound up brushing up against each others hands way more than could be considered accidental.

When they finally made it down the stationary aisle, Sam was on the point of just smooshing their faces together, so tired of their almost sickening mutual pining. Dean seemed to be in a pretty good mood, barely able to hide his grin as he browsed thoughtfully across the shelf.

‘These ones look like they’d do the job,' Sam said sounding bored but gesturing to some thick ring bound jotters with heavy leather wrap around covers and room for a pen down one side. They even had little dividing section things that would make it easier to organise into different categories; he could have _a ghost section, a monster section, a demon section…_

‘Yeah…' Dean said, flicking through one and putting it back down. ‘Yeah, these ones would be perfect…' They came in a variety of different colours and Dean seemed to be having trouble deciding which one to go for. Cas watched from the side as Dean’s eyes flicked between the black, grey and navy to the brighter coloured ones on the right hand side; purple ones and turquoise ones, stripy ones and ones with complex floral patterns all over them and one in particular which seemed to have caught Dean’s attention…

'You want the pink one don't you?'

'No!' Dean spluttered like he'd never heard anything so ridiculous. 'Of course not!' he was silent for a few seconds but still his eyes flickered betrayingly towards the right. 'Blue's a good colour,' he finally said after some deliberation, glancing up into Cas's eyes and nodding far more seriously than the situation called for. Somewhere in the background, Sam was rolling his eyes again. ‘Yeah, um… this'll do,' Dean said sounding a whole lot less enthusiastic than before but he wound up picking up one of the plain black ones. Sam rolled his eyes again but followed Dean to the check out. Cas stayed behind looking confusedly at the bright pink journal.

‘Why did you change your mind?' he asked, joining the brothers as the lady behind the till rang up their groceries.

‘What d'you mean?' Dean asked, genuinely not following.

‘The journals. I thought you wanted the pink one?'

Dean turned quite a pretty shade of pink himself at that remark, his mouth opening and closing whilst he tried to string his thoughts together and override his mortification. ‘Ugh… what d'you mean, man?' Dean responded whilst Sam chortled somewhere in the background. Dean chanced an embarrassed glance at the check out lady but she just carried on scanning things through in a disinterested fashion. ‘Why would I want a _pink_ one? Ha ha…'

Cas squinted across at him, his confusion only growing with Dean’s unexpectedly weird response. ‘I just thought-' Cas began, on the point of explaining that he’d been _so sure_ that Dean would choose the pink one and that he’d taken him by surprise was all but Dean cut across him.

‘Men don’t have _pink_ things, Cas!' he snapped.

'Oh,' Cas said quietly, still not understanding but realising he should probably keep quiet about it. He didn’t want to embarrass his friend further than he already had, even if he didn’t understand why such a thing would be the cause of embarrassment. He managed until they were about half way across the parking lot before his curiosity got the better of him. ‘I know there are many different things about human culture I still don’t quite understand but banning an entire gender from any particular colour seems positively moronic.' Sam laughed in agreement but Dean answered pretty tetchily:

‘Just _drop it_ , Cas!'

Dean could feel the angel’s eyes on him on the entire awkwardly silent drive back to the bunker. When they pulled up beside the doors, Dean slammed on the breaks and Sam got out muttering about idiots. Dean met Cas’s eyes in the rear view mirror. He was sat in the back staring at him with an expression somewhere between baffled and hurt, making Dean feel guilty for snapping at him. ‘Look, it’s just the way it works. Okay?' he explained, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Cas shrugged, apparently unconvinced and got out the car.

No more was said on the subject that day but a week later, when Dean’s new journal was still sat on the library table untouched, Cas approached his friend with a paper bag and a wary smile. ‘I got this for you,' he said, handing it over to Dean a little nervously.

Dean took the bag from his friend with a frown, 'cause what could this be about? Seconds later he's pulling out another ring bound journal, the double of the one he'd bought the other week but this one in bright pink, a matching pen tucked into the side. He stared at it uncomprehendingly for a second and then looked up at Cas who was turned slightly away from him, rocking back and forth on his heels in a way that seemed oddly uncharacteristic of him. Dean could see he was agitated - probably fretting over what kind of reaction his gift might garner. He looked back to the journal, flipping it open and absentmindedly thumbing through the blank pages.  

'Thanks, Cas.'

Cas's head snapped around so fast, Dean thought he must have cricked his neck. He was staring at him, clearly taken aback and Dean felt further shame for his behaviour the previous week. 

'You... you like it?' Cas asked, just to be sure.

'Yeah, I like it.' Dean admitted. Cas nodded his head slowly, still seeming to be assessing the situation. 'Cas... um, _why_ though? Why did you get me this?'

Cas blinked. He was still recovering from Dean's surprisingly pleasant reaction.

'I thought... I thought you would like it?' It was more like he was asking a question than answering one. 

'Well... I do. Um...'

'I mean...' Cas struggled to explain the motive behind his sudden desire for gift giving. 'I thought you should have something you like. Instead of something you need...' Dean could just about follow that train of thought but it still didn't make a great deal of sense to him.

'Cas, buddy... I do have things I like. I mean... I like my bed and my room and my... and my dead-guy robe!' he finished with a slight grin but Cas was still frowning.

'No. That's not exactly what I mean. That's not the same.'

'Why?' and Dean was really confused now.

'I thought... you should have something you _like..._ something you would _never allow yourself..._ that is, something you would be _unlikely to buy for yourself...'_   It seemed like Cas was really struggling with this one, so Dean decided to let him off.

'Okay.'

'Okay?' Cas frowned - he still seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to drop.

'Yeah, okay. Thanks, man. It's a neat gift.'

For the first time since he'd handed the paper bag over, Cas's face melted into a big gummy smile and Dean could suddenly feel his heart beating out like a drum against his chest.

'I like gift giving,' Cas decided. 'It feels... surprisingly satisfying...' 

'Yeah? I guess it does...' Cas nodded his head thoughtfully whilst Dean broke open his new pen, heading the first section as _Angels..._

 

~*~

 

Sam noticed the new pink journal on the library table but didn't say a word about it as Dean slowly began to fill the pages with everything he could remember from previous cases. It was going to be a long process and Cas was right - there was no reason he couldn't do it with a pink pen; they worked just as well as the black ones! Who knew?

Dean should have realised it wouldn't stop there after Cas's ominous declaration of his new found love for gift giving.

Over the next few weeks, random new things kept making their way into Dean's room and he knew they were _all_ left there by Cas. Mostly because they were all pink and who the fuck else was gonna buy him something _pink?_

First there were the luminous pink socks which he found draped over his bed one evening when he came in from a hunt. He pulled them straight on, smiling down at his toes and wriggling them inside the cosy wool... and okay, yeah, they were comfy, so sue him if he wore them every other day... 

Then there was the mug he found on his bedside table one morning: ceramic pastel pink with a little heart embossed on the front and filled already with freshly brewed steaming black coffee. Dean figured, if he hadn't already worked it out years ago, that would have been the moment when he'd realised he was in love with the guy.

Some times the gifts seemed really random, like the miniature woolen bunny he found tucked in next to his pillow when he went to bed one night, complete with fluffy cotton tail and of course, pink.

And some times a little bit more thought seemed to have been put into them. Like the time Dean was complaining to Sam about hunting outside on cold February nights and the next day he came across a chunky woolen pink beanie on the table next to his knife collection.

Then there was the candle, the photo frame and the limited edition pink oreos and instead of being embarrassed about it, Dean found himself getting giddy with joy every time he found something new. 

 

~*~

 

The final straw came the week before valentines day when they had Claire staying over at the bunker.  

She was sat in the war room, bare feet hanging up over the table whilst she painted them a kind of two tone purple and gold. Cas strode into the room, sniffing worriedly but stopped when he saw what Claire was doing, taking a seat besides her and watching with wide eyed fascination. She glanced over at him bemused but didn’t say anything until she was finished. ‘What?'

‘I like it.'

‘Yeah?' she raised an eyebrow in surprise. ‘You want a go or-'

‘Yes please!'

‘Okay then... you wanna pick out a colour?' she pushed a small case towards him and Cas immediately began ruffling eagerly through the contents and Claire watched him with a grin. Who knew Angels of the Lord could get excited over cheap nail polish?

He stilled, pulling out a tiny sparkling bottle and asked with a slight tremor in his voice 'Do you mind if I borrow this?' Claire shook her head and without waiting to deliver an explanation, Cas ran from the room, speeding down the corridors of the bunker like there was a demon on his tail. He didn't stop until he was stood outside Dean's bedroom door. He knocked and he heard Dean's gruff voice telling him to come in. 

Dean was sat on the edge of his bed, writing in his journal when Cas stepped through the door. ''Sup?' he asked, glancing up briefly at his friend.

'I brought you something.' Cas said by way of an explanation. Dean looked up interestedly, trying to tamper down the warm feeling in his chest at Cas's words. The thing is, he had loved every single one of Cas's gifts; no matter how weird some of them might have seemed at first sight. 

'Yeah-?' Dean starts but stops at the sight of the tiny bottle Cas holds out for him. 'Cas is that - is that _nail polish?'_

Cas nods his head enthusiastically. 'It's pink.'

'Yeah... yeah I can see that... and really, _seriously_ sparkly...'

'It made me think of you,' Cas said with a smile and wait just one second there-

'Really, Cas? _Me?_ Pink nail polish? I'm not seeing it... Why would you think I'd want that?' and seconds later Dean was chastising himself again as Cas's face fell.

'If you want...' Cas began carefully, looking up at Dean through his long dark lashes. 'I can do it for you,' and Dean's breath absolutely did not hitch at that point.

'Um,' he said, adjusting how he was sitting on the bed slightly.

'I've watched Claire. I know what to do,' Cas explained assuredly.

'Uh...' but sat there, staring up at Cas, he felt powerless to say no. 'Sure...' and Cas's face spread into that beautiful sunshine smile again. And Dean's heart started drumming out that staccato again the second Cas sat down on the edge of his bed. He felt inclined to at least get some say in what was going on, especially since otherwise he would become the brunt of Sam's mocking and he really didn't want that. 'But just toes, all right! No finger nails...' Toes he could always hide with socks and shoes.

'Okay,' Cas said, nodding and smiling as he pulled Dean's legs up so they were spread flat against the bed. He began to untie Dean's shoe laces, slowly lifting the heel from the shoe and sliding them off before shimmying him out of his socks. And Dean watched on with bated breath wondering if he was starting to develop some weird new fetish.

Cas unscrewed the lid, allowing the excess polish to drip back into the bottle and then carefully began to paint Dean's toenails as neatly as any paid professional. Dean was getting a buzz from it as soon as Cas had finished the first nail and when he was done with all ten, he sat back, admiring them.

'Do you like them?' Cas asked with a smirk.

'You know I do,' Dean muttered, just loud enough for Cas to hear. The angel's smirk widened.

'So... um... does Claire happen to have any other nail polish with her? Or just pink?' He asked, trying to sound off hand.

'She has a whole bag full.'

Dean and Cas's eyes met across the bed.

Five minutes later, Cas was crawling back onto the end of Dean's bed with the full stash of nail polish colours. Claire hadn't objected in the slightest, just rolled her eyes in a very Sam-like fashion.

Dean tipped all the little bottles out on to his bed, rustling through them and picking out a midnight blue with tiny flecks of silver sparkles running through it - it kinda looked like stars in a night sky. Cas said he liked the two tone green and gold one best and Dean looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

Ten minutes later, Cas was wriggling his newly painted bare toes; Dean had painted one foot with the blue, the other with the green and the two of them had collapsed into giggles by the end of it; Dean completely failing to pretend he wasn't enjoying himself.

 

~*~ 

 

Mid February came round with little to no excitement in the bunker. Cas flew in and out with his usual flurry – these days an odd mixture of small pink gifts and murderous monster cases. Claire had gone back to stay with Jody and Alex, having apparently had her fill of bunker life for the time being and ready for a bit of normality.

Sam had been contemplating texting Eileen. ‘You think I should ask her out for this Sunday? Or is that too cheesy?'

Dean smirked across at him. ‘You really like this one don’t ya?'

‘Yeah…' Sam said, trying to sound off hand but at the same time spoiling the effect by looking dreamily into the middle distance.

‘I dunno, man. Why Sunday?'

Sam glanced exasperatedly at his brother, 'It's Valentine's day, Dean.'

‘Huh…' that was kinda weird. Dean usually looked forward to February 14th the same way other people looked forward to Christmas. ‘I didn’t realise it’d come round again already…'

Sam stared at him. ‘Are you kidding me? What’s been on your mind recently that you’d actually forget your favourite holiday?' If Dean didn’t know better, he'd say there was something knowing in Sam’s eyes but Dean wasn’t biting.

‘I dunno, man…' he said, fumbling with the edge of the door frame he'd been leaning against and giving it far more attention than the situation warranted. 'Been a lot going on…' and whist it was true they’d had a fair few cases, it hadn’t actually been anymore than usual.

‘Hmm,' Sam murmured, apparently unconvinced. But he made up his mind to text Eileen about meeting up for a date on Sunday after all, figuring he didn’t want to wait around for years before making a move. He couldn’t deal with that kind of tension in his life.

 

~*~

 

Dean seemed oddly quiet at breakfast on Sunday morning.

Sam bounced about the kitchen with a kind of unnatural energy whilst Dean whipped together some french toast, occasionally glancing up at his brother with a half smile as Sam contemplated what film Eileen might want to watch. He'd managed to locate a near by cinema that was showing films with subtitles all night. He tried to tamper down his enthusiasm in front of the other man but Dean could see the sunflowers in his little brother’s eyes and knew he only ever got that kind of glow when he was really excited.

And Dean was happy for him, he really was… but he just wasn’t feeling all that enthused about the day himself. As far as he knew, all he had to look forward to that day were hours of moping around the bunker.

Cas hadn’t been around in about a week now. They’d had a couple of quick texts letting them know he was okay but there’d been no word about him stopping by any time soon.

So whilst Dean really could’ve done with some fresh air and a little socialisation… he just really wasn’t in the mood for going out.

He didn’t want to put a damper on Sam’s unusually good spirits though, so he did his best to play along. Smiling at all the right times and nodding encouragingly when the moment called.

Didn’t stop Sam from noticing though.

‘Hey, have you heard from Cas? I was thinking he must be dropping by some time soon-'

Dean frowned as he set Sam’s plate down on the table. ‘I dunno, dude’s probably got other places to be…' he interrupted before Sam could finish.

Sam frowned down at his toast, wanting to say something more but aware he needed to tread lightly. Dean was already looking spooked.

‘What time are you going out?' Dean asked, changing the subject. Sam answered, letting go of the fact that he'd already mentioned he’d be leaving at eight about three times – Dean’s thoughts were clearly somewhere else.

‘I was thinking of picking up some flowers, maybe roses… but I don’t want her to think I'm a complete sap, y’know…'

‘I thought roses were the traditional flower gift for Valentine's day…' a growly voice said, sounding dismayed.

Dean and Sam’s heads shot up. Standing in the doorway was Cas, looking rather sheepish and carrying a tiny tin bucket filled up with brown moss and green foliage and at its centre a perfect rose, the petals rippling with every shade of pink imaginable…

Dean’s jaw dropped whilst Sam muttered ‘Shit,' under his breath.

He handed it over to Dean with a solemn expression as though regretting his decision and Dean took it from him wordlessly, fingers trembling slightly as he ran the tips of them over the inside of the petals, feeling the silkiness with an air of the incredulous.

‘I heard it is customery to give gifts to people you care about on Valentine's-'

‘Yeah…' Dean murmured down at the rose. ‘So where’s Sam’s?'

Sam looked like he would be happy to evaporate at this point but Cas seemed not to notice.

‘I did consider getting you a gift too, Sam but… somehow that didn’t seem… appropriate…' he trailed off as though starting to doubt his assumption.

‘Too right that would be inappropriate,' Dean agreed, getting to his feet and approaching Cas with a nervous smile and a level of trepidation that surprised Sam; he was normally so comfortable when in close quarters with Cas these days, any thoughts of personal space, long since forgotten.

Cas squinted back at him, giving a small shy smile in return and Sam felt as if he was holding his breath as Dean closed the remaining distance and kissed Cas full on the mouth.

Cas made a surprised kinda sound but pulled Dean in closer, holding him around the waist and pressing every line of his body into the other man, whilst Dean’s hands came up to gently grasp at his jaw and feel the rough prickle of that days old stubble beneath his fingers, a sharp contrast to the silky softness of the rose petals but a welcome one just the same.

And Sam was left, somewhere in the background, to scramble embarrassed from the room.

At length, they broke apart for air and Dean said, 'Roses are perfect, Cas. Don't listen to Sam - he doesn't know what he's talking about.' 

Cas, who still appeared slightly concerned said, ‘I believe it is widely acknowledged that red is the preferable colour of roses for Valentine's day but I thought the pink to be more favourable?' They were stood, barely a hair’s breadth apart, Cas's hands still at Dean's waist.

‘Does it look like I'm complaining, Cas?'

‘No,' Cas answered. ‘Your response has been much more agreeable than I had anticipated.'

Dean smirked, ‘Yeah? You wanna go again?'

‘Very much so.'

Some time later, they made it to Dean’s bedroom and as Dean pressed Cas up against the closed bedroom door, the angel pulled away saying: ‘I just remembered, I have another Valentine’s gift for you?’

‘No way! _You_ actually forgot something?’

‘Unforeseeably, I’ve been somewhat distracted…’

‘Hell yeah,’ Dean said moving in for another kiss but Cas held him back. ‘Okay. What is it?’ he asked trying not to get too excited but crowding in closer and kissing over Cas’s neck.

Cas chuckled, pushing Dean away slightly and pulling something from one of his inside trench coat pockets. Something that was pink and lacey…

Dean held his breath as Cas held up the delicate french panties for him to see.

‘Do- do you like them?’ Cas asked nervously. ‘I didn’t think it would be a good idea to give you them in front of Sam.’

This couldn’t be happening to him.

Cas couldn’t actually be that freaking perfect.

Before he could find the words to show his appreciation, he found his body speaking for him, wrestling Cas down onto his bed and attacking him with his lips over every inch of skin he could reach before kissing him on the mouth with the kind of passion he hadn’t previously realised he was capable of but somehow came out naturally in Cas’s presence.

 

~*~

 

Some hours later, Sam returned to the bunker from his date with Eileen, buzzing with elation and eager to tell Dean how well it had gone. He pulled up the car outside the bunker but hesitated before climbing out because someone was already stood beside the doors. On closer inspection he saw that it was Cas.

Sam approached him a little confused but then he caught sight of the large bouquet of bright pink roses that the angel had held out in front of him.

‘You- you got _more?’_

‘Dean liked that one rose quite a lot earlier - I suppose he would like twenty even more?’

Sam gawped at the angel unsure of the right response but he was saved having to reply when the bunker doors were thrown open and Dean emerged over the threshold wearing nothing but his overly loved dead-guy robe.

‘Cas! You’ve been ages. Where’ve you-’ but Dean stopped short as he caught sight of the bouquet Cas was holding.

‘Shit,’ Sam said again.

Dean didn’t say anything, just dragged Cas back into the bunker by his tie. Cas smirked back at Sam before the two of them disappeared around the corner and presumably to Dean’s bedroom.

‘Little fucker knew _exactly_ what he was doing…’ Sam muttered with astonishment. He stared up at the bunker not really seeing it as he realised that weirdly enough, Dean’s Valentine’s had actually gone even better than his own.

That decided it for him and he found himself muttering, ‘Next time I’m absolutely getting Eileen roses.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos/comments are always much appreciated - seriously: it's what I live for ≧◡≦
> 
> If you liked that and maybe it just wasn't enough destiel fluff for you, you could have a read of [my other fics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jems_of_Grace/works?fandom_id=27) or come look at my tumblr blog: [Once Upon A Destiel](http://onceuponadestiel.tumblr.com). Love ya xxx


End file.
